Eyes Wide Open
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Tony s'endort pendant une soirée cinéma avec ses équipiers, et il se réveille sur Steve. /STONY/.


**Eyes Wide Open : **

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Je vous retrouve à nouveau pour une traduction, mais cette fois ci, il ne s'agit pas de Frostiron, mais bien de Stony. Je remercie _capsicleironman_ pour sa gentillesse et bien évidemment, de me permettre de traduire cet OS que j'avais bien apprécié. (_Thanks you so much, I hope you'll be happy to see your writing translate into French, even if you don't understand ^^'). _Voili voilou, j'espère que vous aimerez, et si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis :). Bisouille, et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

_Angie. _

_..._

Tony avait déjà fantasmé de se réveiller aux côtés de Steve de mille façons différentes -toutes celles qu'il avait osé dire à voix haute en ''plaisantant'' comme étant sexuelles, et toutes les autres qui étaient étrangement naturelles, il devait encore se les avouer à lui même. Mais jamais, et même dans ses rêves les plus sauvages et les plus chauds, rien ne s'était passé comme ça : Étendu sur le torse de Steve, son visage collé contre les (horriblement parfaits) pectoraux du Super Soldat, bavant légèrement, avec ses jambes enroulées autour des très musclées cuisses à Steve. Et peut être -peut être- que si Steve avait été endormi, ça aurait été sympa. Peut être qu'il aurait pu jouer le jeu ; Deux équipiers, épuisés après leur journée à sauver le monde, et puis, hé, bien sûr qu'ils méritaient une pause. Ca arrivait. C'était tout à fait normal. Pas besoin de s'en inquiéter. Sauf que Steve n'était pas endormi. Non, Steve était très très -très bien réveillé-, les yeux grands ouverts, et un sourire joueur sur sa bouche stupidement et parfaitement baisable, comme ci, d'une certaine façon le cauchemar le plus humiliant de Tony était amusant pour lui.

« Bonjour, » dit Steve, et bon sang, était-ce encore un sourire ? Est-ce que Steve Rogers, un extraordinaire boy-scout, était en train de lui sourire ? Le fait que ça le rendait encore plus séduisant était tout à fait injuste. Tony ne se laissa pas déconcentrer par ses sourires. Il était le roi des sourires. Il était Tony Stark -génie, milliardaire, playboy,...ouais, ok, même si il ne s'occupait plus vraiment ce vieux surnom à présent parce que il y s'était passé certaines choses et tout ça, et Tony était peut être toujours un génie, milliardaire, philanthrope, la seule personne qu'il avait embrassé ces deux dernières années était Pepper, et la dernière fois que c'était arrivé remontait à quelques mois. Après la rupture, il était retombé dans ses vieilles habitudes et tous les soirs il était avec une nouvelle fille (bien sûr, le sexe était le sexe, mais si il pouvait trouver une blonde qui pouvait rivaliser avec Captain America...ok, il était de retour sur Steve, pourquoi est-ce que ça arrivait tout le temps ?). Mais à la surprise générale -et particulièrement la sienne- Tony avait changé d'attitude et était devenu célibataire, passant la plupart de son temps dans son atelier, et, à part DUM-E et les autres robots, il n'avait pas beaucoup de compagnie, (et non, il n'essayait pas de se construire une petite amie robotisée, les journaux mentaient -merci beaucoup-).

Oui, le temps que Steve avait passé avec lui dans son atelier avait augmenté, mais c'était sans doute parce que le manque de lumière et de contact humain lui permettraient sans doute d'en tirer quelque chose, et peu importe, il s'écartait du sujet. Il y avait eu une soirée cinéma -une soirée toute à fait innocente entre amis et coéquipiers, avec Natasha et Clint qui se disputaient la télécommande, et Clint qui lançait ensuite du popcorn sur Thor, et Bruce qui levait les yeux au ciel assez souvent, et Tony qui était assis beaucoup trop près de Steve sur le canapé parce que, le canapé était petit, d'accord ? Et si les cuisses de Tony se pressaient contre les siennes et autre part durant la nuit, les bras du Super Soldat finirent autour des épaules de Tony, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il était un membre de l'équipe, et une bonne entente avec les membres de l'équipe était importante.

Donc une soirée cinéma avec l'équipe était une chose, et puis le rapprochement avait eu lieu, et ça avait été parfaitement normal (ou du moins aussi normal qu'un groupe de super héros vivant sous le même toit pouvait l'être,), mais ca ? Se réveiller avec Steve ? Ca ne l'était pas.

Houston, nous avons un problème. Défaillance du système. Localisez la sortie la plus proche.

Tony se recula si rapidement de Steve qu'il en tomba du fauteuil, allongé sur le dos par terre. Depuis la cuisine, il pouvait entendre le rire de Clint, le ricanement de Bruce, Thor qui semblait préoccupé et Natasha qui reniflait, super -tout le monde était là-. Steve, évidemment, retint son propre rire et vint aider Tony à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Pendant combien de temps suis-je resté ainsi ? » demanda Tony, en se frottant le visage d'une main comme pour se réveiller, et sûrement pas parce qu'il voulait à tout prix cacher l'humiliation qu'il vivait en ce moment. Tony Stark n'était pas embarrassé, et il ne rougissait pas non plus -c'était un coup de soleil-.

« Eh bien, il est 10 heures, tu t'es endormi à minuit, et ton et le petit déjeuner de Steve sont froids parce qu'il refusait de te pousser pour venir manger, » répondit Clint, utilement, en tendant deux assiettes avec des omelettes et deux boîtes de Pop-Tarts*; si ce n'était pas exactement une indication sur qui avait préparé leurs petits-déjeuners, le sourire rayonnant de Thor à côté de lui résumait bien le tout.

Tony gémit. Steve ne s'arrêta pas de sourire, et Tony n'avait pas idée de pourquoi. Parce qu'il se souvenait très bien des :''tu es trop prêt'' qu'il lançait, des ''je suis content que nous soyons amis mais nous allons devoir poser des limites,''. Il pouvait encore entendre la voix de Pepper le sermonnant au téléphone (oui parce qu'ils ne se voyaient plus vraiment, besoin d'espace, de temps...), ''Tu sais que tu es trop fort, Tony, tu aurais du être plus prudent,''. Et Tony ne laissait pas tomber sa garde, il ne faisait pas confiance, ne laissait pas les gens entrer;il ne dormait même pas, pour commencer, alors pourquoi avait-il choisi de dormir sur Steve(tout en étouffant) ?

« Ca m'est égal, » dit Steve. Tony le fixa. Steve continuait de sourire. Clint se mit à rire plus fort. Tony se fit une note mentale de détruire tous les arcs qu'il avait construit pour cet ingrat fils de pute, mais, heureusement pour lui, Steve le fixait aussi. Si les calculs de Tony étaient corrects, et ils l'étaient toujours, l'archer s'exposait pendant au moins deux secondes au regard de ''Captain America Désapprouve Vos Choix Dans La Vie,'' (un temps important, étant donné l'intensité du regard, c'était le genre de regard qui vous faisait changer d'expression, c'était le genre de regard dont Indiana Jones aurait pu être effrayé,) avant qu'il ne s'arrête de rigoler et ne s'occupe de son propre petit-déjeuner, et Steve se retourna à nouveau vers Tony. « Je sais que tu n'avais pas dormi depuis quelque jours, et tu semblais...paisible. C'était bien. » Steve s'interrompit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et...est-ce qu'il était en train de rougir là ? Tony effleura le rose de ses joues jusqu'à son cou, et oui, Steve était en train de rougir. Tony se dit qu'il devait sans doute s'agir d'un rougissement amical, et ça ne voulait rien dire du tout, et il ne devait certainement pas s'en occuper parce que ça n'avait aucun sens, et que de toute façon il n'avait aucune chance dans le monde entier, et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'explication raisonnable à ce qu'était un ''rougissement amical,''. Les amis ne rougissaient pas. Les amis n'avaient pas de raison de rougir.

Tony plissait les yeux et fixa Steve. Steve le fixa également, rougissant encore plus, c'était un peu comme un vieux western (Tony pouvait imaginer dans sa tête les caméras qui filmaient leurs regards fixes avant que quelqu'un ne dégaine son revolver.) « C'était bien ? » répéta Tony.

Steve hocha la tête. « Oui, c'était bien. »

« Sérieusement, embrassez vous, » marmonna Clint entre deux bouchées. Natasha lui donna un petite tape sur la tête, et oui, Tony apprécia cela et aurait aimé qu'elle puisse faire ça chaque jours, mais ça n'empêcha pas Clint de continuer à manger et à marmonner dans sa barbe, « Quoi ? Ils flirtent depuis des moisssssss. Je suis littéralement terrifié lorsque j'arrive le matin de voir les fesses de Tony. »

Le visage de Steve tourna à l'écarlate.

Et peut-être que c'était ça qui lui donna du courage lorsqu'il saisit le visage de Steve en coupe, et qu'il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait des bleus, et il ne s'écarta pas parce que c'était parfait -c'était mieux que ses rêves, mieux que son imagination, mieux que le sexe parce qu'à l'instant où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, Steve avait répondu au baiser.

Steve,qui pouvait posséder n'importe qui et n'importe quoi dans le monde, Steve qui, dans ses jours les plus sombres était beaucoup mieux que Tony, lui rendit son baiser, ses lèvres douces et ses mains brûlantes qui glissaient sous la chemise de Tony.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent, (et vraiment, c'était une chose idiote que de devoir se séparer pour respirer,) le rougissement de Steve se transforma en quelque chose de plus joyeux et de beaucoup moins embarrassant, les yeux fixés sur Tony sous ses longs cils, un sourire déterminé se dessinant sur son visage. « Si j'ai droit à ça pour avoir sauté le petit-déjeuner, alors je devrais commencer à prendre exemple sur toi », dit-il

« C'est une mauvaise idée. Tu serais épuisé en moins d'une heure, » dit-il. Le métabolisme des Supers Soldats était quelque chose de compliqué et il nécessitait beaucoup d'attention.

« Ils vont devenir dégoûtant maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Clint en commençant sa troisième boîte de Pops-Tarts.

Ce fut Steve qui répondit, « Oui, » et il saisit Tony par le cou pour l'entraîner dans un autre baiser.

*équivalent Français des Oréo ou autres biscuits chocolatés.


End file.
